1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a leg rest, and more particularly to a foldable leg rest mounted on a seat of a chair for supporting the legs of a sitter in a stretched position.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Chairs allow people to sit thereon and support weights of sitters. A conventional chair substantially comprises a seat and a backrest for supporting the back of a sitter. The backrest may be adjustable in angle relative to the seat by an angle adjuster to fit different needs of different sitters.
However, when a person sits on the chair for a long time, for example on a long vehicle trip, the legs of the sitter on the conventional chair will become tired and numb, or pain due to long time of bending. Accordingly, the conventional chair should be further improved to provide an enhanced comfort for the sitter.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a foldable leg to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.